Haunted Love
by tomboy101chick
Summary: Gabriela Smith is a girl who lost everything.From her friends to her parents.Bitter from her past she flews out of her town after graduation hoping for a new start.After years of trying to build a new life she is trown back into her old one.She has to come back for her friend's wedding in her town.On the way she mets someone who is very dear to her.Can she trust and love again?
1. Chapter 1

The smoke came out of a girl's mouth letting her breath out a small dose of me tell you something about this had a wonderfull life...her parents were the best,she had an amazing best boy-friend and wonderful the everything turned upside lost parents,her best boy-friend then changed herself hoping that she will be strong after everything happened,but only Elenor knew what she really graduation they flew out of town start a new she could not forget the everything was haunting her...everything…..everything…...everything...

The sun filled the room as I stayed in my the open window the birds could be heard singing.I looked at the clock and saw that it was time to go to I got up and took a cold shower, quickly dried,dressed and went to company I am working at was built by Elenor and me after we graduated,but because she had decided to stay back home, the company is now mine.

"Good morning boss"laughed Caroline.

"Morning Caroline,good to see that you're happy…may I ask why is that ?"

"Well..I have a date …..and is tonight soo may I go home earliar?"

"Sure …but you own me…"

"Of course ,boss"She laughed again.

Shaking my head at her happiness I walked in my you could find me drowning in lots of paper when Caroline came to say me goodbye.

"See you tomorrow,Riella"she said.

"See ya."

Suddenly the phone rang so loud that I almost jumped out of my ID caller was unknown.

"Hello Gabriela Smith from Natsu Design can I help you?"

"You don't even recognize your own sister?"a feminine voice said.

"Elenor?" "The one and only…" "Haha"

"Why the hell didn't you call?"

"Well…I've been busy!"She hesitated.

"With what?"

"With the wedding"

"Who's wedding?"I asked curiosily

"Mine?"she said a little unsure

"…"

"Riella…are you there?"She asked.

"WHAT?!...Are you out of your mind?Why didn't you tell me?Do I know him?"I asked her

"Huh your not mad?"

"Mad?No….A little hurt yeah but mad no"

"Oh..Im sorry.''

"It's OK ..but who is he?"

"Who's who?"

"Who the fuck are you gonna marry?"

"Ummm….."

"SAY IT ALREADY ,WILL YOU?!"

"IT'S JASON CARTER!"

"…..And why were you so nervous about it?"

"I was worried...you know…"

"Stop it …just stop worring about me ….I hate it since that day you all looked at me like I was some kind of vase that if you move it from a place it could broke."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that…."

"It's ok I kinda overreacted!...Well I'll gladly come!"

"Ok I'll send you later the invitation…Talk to you later..kiss you goodbye"

"Me too."

After she closed I stayed still in my chair thinking about the news ,I couldn't belive she's gonna get married.Looking at the clock I saw that it was very late so I decided to go to my home I dropped into my bed hoping for a sleep without dreams.

Climbing the stairs I saw him standing at the end lying there with ,I continuated climbing the stairs till I reached the a glance at him I tripped over his I could reach the ground I felt two warmstrong arms catching me.

The phone rang waking me the one that woke me up I answered.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell me your still sleeping?"Caroline said

"Not anymore…Anyway what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could meet with me at a coffee?At ..let's say 12?"

"Sure see you at StarBucks"

"Ok see you in a bit!Bye…"

Closing the phone I let my mind wonder to last that I was kind of late I quickly put on some white skinny jeans and a baby blue t-shirt and I was in my car I speed up to StarBucks.

There was Caroline and Cristopher waiting for me.

"Hey are you doing?"

"Great.I have good news…"Caroline said

"Why is she so happy…..You didn't give her a ring,did you?"I eyed Cristopher

"Nah….Yesterday Elenor called her"He replied

"I see…Let's sit down"I said

Sitting down we ordered our coffee and talked.

"Helen invited us at her wedding "

"Yeah I know she talked yesterday"

"You're taking pretty well this"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Well you know….."

"Yeah I Know"

We sat in awkward silence for a while untill Cristopher and Caroline had to my phone out I looked for my little brother's him I took a deep breath

"Hello Alexander Smith talking"He answered

"Hey….It's Gabriela"

"Sister?How are you?"

"I'm good"

"Did you heard that Elenor is gonna marry?Are you gonna come?"

"Yeah I heard and yes I'll come"

"So you'll come back for a while?"

"Yes for a while…"

"That's good Sam will be very happy to hear this"

"Is Sam there?"

"No he is at work "

"Ok say hi from me"I said

"Of course"He laughed

"Bye"

"Bye sister it's good to hear your voice again"


	2. Chapter 2

**_A LONG FORGOTTEN PLACE_**

Looking outside the plane's window I saw _a long forgotten place _that I used to call it pilot said that we will land in 10 airport was so full of people that,I could hardly tell where my brothers were until I felt someone hugging me from around I saw Alexander's grin.

"Good to see you again!Sis"He said

"Me know even though I missed you I didn't miss your hugs"

He started to laugh."So…where is Sam ?"I asked.

As he took my bags he answered"He's in the car waiting for us"

Once arrived at the car Sam hugged me like there was no tomorrow.

"It's good to see you again"

"Thanks"

Getting in the car I opened the window letting the wind to cool my heated skin.

"So…How have you been all these years?"Alexander asked

"I…..It's been about you guys?"

"How are your studies going,Alex?"

"Great. I graduate this year you know"

"What about you Sam?"

"I am still working as a chief"

Arriving home I looked at 's exactly like I remembered.A two story house with green grass and black inside I took my bags into my old only thing that changed was the bed,now it was a king one.

"I see that you found your room."

Shrugging I said"It's not hard to find it"

"You know I missed you."Said Sam over his shoulder

"Me too"

Jumping in bed I laid there

_Entering in the empty classroom I looked around making sure that no one was coming,I put the letter on his desk hoping that he'll be the one that is gonna read it._

_"Where do you think you're going?"_

_Turning around I saw him standing in door way,my only looking for an excuse I made a mistake by looking in his cold baby blue eyes._

"Riella?" "Huh?What's wrong..Alex?"

"Could you talk with Sam?"

"About what?"

"Well I wanted to go clubbing with my friends but he won't let me"

"Why?"

"Dunno…"

"Ok I'll talk with him"

"Thanks sis you're the best…."

"Yeah yeah"

Walking past him I went in Sam's office and I found him burying his nose in some papers.

"I never thought I'll see you like this"

"Yeah….I have so much bills…..and I don't have enough money …..I have to give money to Alex too …..I just don't know what to do anymore…!"

"And why didn't you contacted me?I could have lend you some money"

"I don't need your help.."Sam said harshly

"You know it's ok to ask for help sometime..."

"Yeah I know …I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that"

"Whatever..What if I go with Alex?I'll pay for him and I'll keep an eye on him."I proposed

"Fine"He sighed defeated

"See ya in the morning"I said over my shoulder as I went to my room.

"Alex,get your ass over here"I shouted

"He came in my room in his pj.

"Go and dress up we are going out"I said

'Really?Thanks"he said running back to his room.

Rummaging through my bag I found what I was looking for.I went In the bathroom to shower.I quickly put some underwear and the black dress from my bag.I brushed my hair and took a quick glance in the mirror.I looked decent enough.I grabbed some black stilettos from my room and went downstairs.

"Wow you look hot,sis"said Alex

Raising an eyebrow in his direction I said "Should I worry about you?"

"Nope,let's go"he said taking the keys from the table.

"I'm driving,buddy"I said taking the keys on my way out.

I started the engine once we were in the car.

"Which club?"I asked

"Club STARLIGHT"he replied

"Stop pouting,will you?"I said amused

"I'm not pouting"he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sure you aren't"I laughed

I stopped the engine once we arrived and turned to him.

"Go have fun,but don't get too drunk,ok?"I said seriously

"Ok"he said getting out of the car.

When I entered the club,I went to the I ordered a coke,I looked around.

There was people everywhere,the smell from alcohol was in the air.I looked after Alex and found him in the corner table with his arm around a petite girl with brown curly the night I danced a lot but kept an eye on I went over to the bar I bumped into someone I thought I'll never see baby blue eyes were checking mine,and I saw a glimmer of surprise and recognition.I didn't think twice when I sprinted over Alex.

Grabbing his hand I whispered in his ear "I'm going home".

"Let's go"he said seeing me so shaken up.

With a "see ya later"over his shoulder he dragged me out.

The cool air helped my flushed form,and I calmed myself enough to drive.

"Are you feeling well?Riella?"he asked worried.

"Yeah,let's go home"I said getting in the car.

Giving me a worried glance he followed my drive home was filled with silence and quick worried glances.

Once on our street,I parked and went into the house,up in my room.

I threw myself in my bed after I got out of my dress.


	3. Chapter 3

_**HAUNTING PAST**_

"You gotta be kidding me"Elenor shouted drawing a few stares from the people around now we were in a café near the park.

"Shut up "I glared

"Sorry"she said dropping her head.

"It doesn't matter,he's in the I don't think I'll see him again"I said a sip of my latte.

"That's the spirit"Elenor shouted again.

Palming myself I said"I'm not with you".

"Yeah,whatever.I need your help."she said

"With what"I asked

"With the maid dresses"she replied.

"Okay,when?"I asked

"How about next week?"she said thinking.

"Why not now?"

"Cuz I have to go to see Jason"she said blushing.

I looked at her amused making her blush more."Go ahead and see your husband"

After I payed ,I went for a walk before I headed for my I saw made me see red.A little girl no more than seven was being slapped by a she could slap her again I grabbed her arm and squeezed her hand so hard that the bones made a cracking sound.

"Get out of here before I call the cops on you."I spat.

She frantically nodded and once I gave her hand back she ran with her tail between

her I felt a little tug on my pants.I looked down to see the little sniffed and said"T..Th-thank you".I crouched in front of her and wiped her tears.'

"Your welcome, you hurt?"I asked softly.

"No,I am alright"she said.

" name is Gabriella,but my friends call me Riella"

"My name is Alexis,but my papa calls me Lexy"she said blushing

"Does this happens often?"I asked trying to calm myself.

"No,she usually just glares at me"she said looking down.

"Does your father know?"

"No"she replied still looking down

"I see….Would you like me to take you home?"I asked

"Yes,please"she looked at me pleading.

Taking her bag back I simply said"My car is around the corner".I helped her to get in

the car and put her seatbelt on.I got on my side and started the car.

The drive was silent beside short directions from Alexis.

Parking in front of Alexis house,I turned to look to her asleep made me smile.I got over her side,put her bag on my shoulder,and propped her on my snuggled closer."Hey"a masculine voice said behind I turned around I almost knocked over somebody.I looked up and my body front of me was _him._

"Sorry for scaring you"he said."No problem"

His hand grabbed the bag that was on my shoulder and tugged it took a

glance at Alexis and said "Let me take her".When he took her his arms brushed mine

creating an electric feeling .I was about to go back to my car when his hand grabbed

my wrist."Thank you,Riella"he said.

"I didn't tell you my name"I said.

"Do you think I wouldn't have recognised you?"he looked at me surprised.

"Not really since we haven't seen each other for six years"

"I can't forget my best friend"he said.

"You didn't seem to have a problem in high-school"I sneered.

He had the decency to look shocked.I laughed dryly and snatched my hand back

from his.I went to my car,got in and went to my sister's the bell I

door opened to reveal Jason in all his glory.

"Riella!How are y-"he said smiling but stopped when he saw my quickly

dragged me in."Are you ok?Are you hurt?"he asked me I wasn't so mad I would have found his face comical."No,I'm fine…I …where is Elenor?"I asked lieing through my teeth."Right here"a voice said behind me.

I turned around and threw myself in her hugged me surprised and

said"Let's go upstairs to talk".Grabbing her hand I followed we entered the

room she closed the door and turned to gently sat down and I followed her

example.I played with my hands in my lap for a while until she gently stopped them.I cleared my throat and apologized "I'm sorry for coming on a such short notice."

"No problem, always welcomed here"she said softly then added"What

Happened?"

I looked anywhere but her when I answered"I saw him today.."taking a deep breath I

Continued"And talked to him".Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a small O.

I told her how helped Alexis which was his daughter,how I met him and the little talk we stayed silent processing a few minutes of silence she spoke."You shouldn't be ashamed of you reactio-"she was interrupted by me.

"Should I talk to him about this?"She nodded her head and smiled."See you knew

what to do" "Yeah but I need your advice"I teased playfully swatted me.

She got up and she looked thoughtfull.I swear I almost saw a bulb over her head.

"I have an invited us over for a movie this Friday,you could come and

talk to him" "I guess I I have one more day to gather my thoughts"

"I'm a genius,aren't I ?" "Yeah,I guess you can be a genius from time to time"I

said teasing pouted and I laughed.

Friday

I was sitting in my bed staring at my ceiling for an hour.I was nervous,angry and

a good attention was caught by my phone

ringing.I took a look at the ID caller and saw that it was Elenor.

"Hey,we are arriving at your house in five"she said before closing.

I sighed and got up.i put on some white shorts,a violet tank top,and a pair of silver

Sandals.I grabbed my bag that was at the end of bed and headed my way I

almost bumped into Sam."Hey,I was heading toward to your room to say to have

fun"he said his smile was swept off his face when he saw my expression.

"Take care of yourself"he said kissing my forehead.I smiled at him and kissed his

cheek before going out of the was parked a black sleek

P

the door behind me in hope to prolong the moment before seeing

him.I took a deep breath and went in the car.I was warmly greeted by Elenor and

Jason.I smile at them "It's nice to see you smile"Jason said smiling back.

I ride to Robert house was silent,except from the occasional smalls

giggles and chuckles from them.I just shook my head at car stopped in

front of yellow house that should be called house was a two story with

black railing and black front of the house the lawn was a good shade of

green, stone driveway that wrapped around the house leading to the backyard where

the garage was, a path made of stepping stones that lead up to the wraparound

the porch was Alexis holding Robert's pants tightly.I took another deep

breath and let it out.I got of the car with my bag and closed the took my

hand and gave it a firm squeeze before letting went over to Jason who was

shaking hands with Robert.I slowly walked over moment Alexis saw me she threw herself at me hugging me.I thanked God for the distraction,and hugged her back.I laughed at her and said"Hello to you too!"She shyly looked at me and smiled.I smiled back and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.I looked up and saw all of them looking shocked at us."What?"I asked confused.

"Nothing"they said together."Let's get in"said Robert.

I took a quick glance at him and looked went in followed by Elenor and

Jason.I felt a tug on my hand and saw dragged me into the house.

I could see that Robert decorated his taste was small voice of Alexis

Bought me out of my thoughts."What was that,sweetheart?"I asked

"I wanted to say thank you for helping me that day"she said shyly.

"Anytime,but may I ask you something?"I replied

"Sure"she answered.

"Why was she slapping you?"I asked curiously

She mumbled something unintelligent."What was that?''

"I said can we go to my room,I don't want papa to hear"she mumbled.

"Sure let's go"I said taking her in my arms."Where are you going?"someone asked

Behind me."I want to show Riella my room,papa"Alexis said looking down.

"Okay,but after that get ready for bed"

"I'll help her get ready'"I said over my shoulder heading for the stairs.I got up and went to her room.I placed her on her bed and plopped myself next to took my hand and started her story.

"When I was born there was a..a.." " a complication?"I offered

"Yah,that,and mommy couldn't make it,the doctor tried to….to help her …but they couldn't,when dad found out he was….was..very angry at me and he tried to beat me"she cried.

"Shh,it's ok''I whispered and hugged her closed to me."I g-g-got…lucky ….cuz…..my brother…was old ….e-e-enough to take ….care of me''she cried again.

I hugged her close to me and rubbed soothing circles on her stayed like that for a took her head of my chest and looked at me.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that,but why does that woman hates you?'I asked confused."Because she thinks I killed my parents,actually all parents hate me''

"What?!'I asked cowered back in my chest"I'm sorry,baby girl,I didn't mean to scare you!I'm just very angry with them" "Do you hate me?"She asked her voice muffled.''Of course not!How could I?You've done nothing wrong!"

She sighed relieved and buried further in my chest."Let's go take that bath and get you ready for bed."She nodded and jumped off the bed.I grabbed her pj's and went after her to the bath bath room was huge,the tiles were a dark was a tube in the middle of the bathroom,in the right corner was the shower,next to it was a self with towels and shampoo's and the left was the sink and the toilet.I saw that Alexis already started the water to fill the undressed quickly and got in.I went over her and kneeled in front of the tube.She turned to me and gave me the shampoo.I put some in my palm and rubbed on over her scalp.I rinsed her hair and started to clean her I finished I got her out of the tube and dried her with a fluffy towel.I helped her in her pj's and took her in my giggled and wound her arms around my neck.I opened the door to her room and closed it with my foot.I went over to her bed and lied her got under the covers and snuggled in her pillows.I kissed her forehead and went over her door to get I got up I heard a small'Thank you".I smiled as I closed the door behind me.I went downstairs to find Elenor and Jason cuddled up on the couch both of them clad in pijamas.''Aren't you two cozy?''I asked making them jump up.

I laughed as the were glaring at me."Stop glaring at me or you're gonna be tired''I said.I went over to my bag that was on the couch next to them and took it.

I turned to walk back upstairs when Jason asked"Where are you going?"

"To change".With that I went upstairs back to the bathroom.I quickly put on a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top and put my hair in a high ponytail.I put my clothes in my bag and went back downstairs.I saw Elenor putting two quilts on the floor along with some pillows and two blankets.I silenty went behind her and shouted 'Elenor"She screamed,tripped and fell to the floor.I was laughing so hard my sides were too soon Jason and Robert came into the living room to find us like laughing holding my sides and Elenor spilled on the floor holding her pouted and said"It wasn't funny" "It was and you know it"I replied still laughing a pouted again and then smiled evilly.I knew that smile too started to run towards me so I yelped and run behind Jason hugging him around the waist and saying in a baby voice"Jason,your wife is being mean to me".Elenor stopped and stared at me just laughed while I stuck my tounge out at just shook her head and went to sit down.I pushed Jason first to the couch,made him sit down beside her,while I sat down next to Just shook his head and sat on the floor by my broke the silence."What do you want to watch?"Elenor looked over the dvd's and said "I would like to see a horror movie''Jason and Robert agreed then looked over to me to see if I agreed.I guess that they still remember how bad I was with horror movies.I nodded my head and they looked at me a little worried but a nod from me and she looked back to the lights were shut off and the only light came from the screen.

The boys looked thrilled and so was Elenor but I on the other hand I was positively scared.I mean I am good with blood and disgusting things but this was too much for me.I couldn't tell them anything cuz they were having fun so I quietly went to the bathroom to clean my head of that shit.I got into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.I closed my eyes and when I opened them I got the scare of my me I saw a figure staring at me.I swear I never scream so much in my door burst open revealing Robert and Robert saw me he run towards me and hugged me close to now it didn't really matter that I was mad at him,I needed the comfort from my best friend.I hugged him back and buried my face in his chest.I saw Jason looking around the bathroom but he found nothing.

"There is nothing here"he said

Robert nodded and looked at me "I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you to see that movie."he added"You look tired you should rest".He grabbed my hand and gently tugged it to follow went downstairs,where I saw Elenor sitting on the couch saw me and hugged me.I let made me lie down on one of the quilt laid down by Elenor and then he covered me with a laid down next to me when Jason came looked at me smiled gently then went to sit down next to sleep immediately came with it's darkness.

"I-I feel so … tired," I mumbled with a thick smiled and pulled me closer to him.I couldn't think of any reason to resist the sudden drowsy exhaustion;

My body was warm and was splayed over the warm chest of my old best friend.

Next morning

I opened my eyes to the early light of full day feeling slighty disoriented and lethargic.

I tried to move only to have two arms wrapped tightly around my waist.I looked up and came face to face with stirred and made a little sound in the back of his throat,so I lightly stroked his chest remembering that he liked stirred a little then turned around moving me with now he had my back to his chest,one leg between mines,one arm wrapped around my hips and the other one around my chest,his face buried in my neck.I sighed and tried to move,he only hugged me closer.I sighed again in frustration.I saw Elenor coming out of the she saw as she didn't know what to do to laugh or to help did the winked and walked back into the kitchen.I huffed and looked after a I saw the watch my eyes budged out of my footsteps were heard and in sight came rubbed her eyes and looked at smiled and came over me.

"Morning Riella,Would you like some help?'she said nicely

"Please"I begged.

She took a few steps back and jumped on I could think I was under Robert his head on my chest and Alexis on his groaned and slightly got up to give my lungs some air.I greedly sucked some air in my lungs and tried to get up.

Robert rolled off me taking Alexis with him and tickling her was laughing so hard that she shed a few tears.I shook my head at them and got up heading to the was a cup of coffee waiting for me.I drank it thanking Elenor who was giggling at and Alexis,who was given a piggy ride,walked in the struggled to get down and once she was down she rushed to me and hugged my leg."Riella,can you go with me to play with me in the park?"she asked giving me the puppy dog shocked scolded her''Alexis,It's ru-''

"Sure I'll love to"I said smiling at grinned and hugged me harder.

"But first let's eat''I nodded and skipped toward the table eating the breakfast Elenor tried to was never a good did she manage to burn the pasta,I'll never get to Robert I asked"Can I take a shower?"

"Sure"he replied looking over my body.I rolled my eyes and went upstairs.I went into the bathroom and closed the door with the lock.I undressed and went over to the shower.I took the shampoo that was there and smell smelled like honey suckle and apples.I shrugged and scrubbed it on my scalp.I rinsed and quickly cleaned myself with the soap.I let the water to run down my back for a while then turned off the water.I got the blue towel that was hung there and wrapped it around me.

I looked for my bag and I realized that I forgot to bring it.I moaned and opened the door.I went downstairs and saw that my bag was on the couch.I went over to my bag,took it and turned around only to crash into a up I saw Robert.

I looked into his eyes and saw that they darkened a little.I yelped,blushed and looked put a hand on my neck and caress it.I shuddered a little,not because of the cold,no because my of my feelings coming back.I took a step back and said"

Sorry"He looked at me and moved out of the way.I made a dash for stairs.

Before I could go to the bathroom I heard Jason voice."You okay,man?"he asked concerned"You seem to have a little problem down there"I blushed a little.

"Little?It a huge problem…When I saw her just in my towel…."he groaned.

I blushed more and stopped listening and went into the bathroom.I changed in a blue knee-length dress and my silver sandals.I put my hair in a messy bun and went Alexis was already waiting me with her toys in a bag.I smiled at her and took her hand.

Before I could step out the house I was stopped by Robert."I'll be gone for a while so here are the keys"he said handing me the keys.I just tugged my hand and dragged me towards the we arrived she happily went to the sand box and started to play.I sat on a bench near her keeping an eye on a while I saw that she was starting to get bored,so I went over her."How about we go for a walk..I want to show you something"I asked.

She looked at me interested and nodded.I helped her to get her toys and then I gave her a piggy was giggling the whole way to the "secret place".I kept on going trying to remember the little meadow that I found with Robert back I finally found it I stared in was exactly how I grass was green and was moving with the trees were in full blow and the white petals that were old were creating a beautiful smell from the trees was in the air like a fine sun was giving the meadow a soft glow.I went over to a tree and layed down taking Alexis with was still staring in awe.I softly cleared my throat and said"I found this meadow with your papa….when we were little".

She looked at me confused and asked"How do you know papa?"

I took a deep breath and answered"We used to be best-friends"

"Used?""Yeah,used …"After that we stayed in silence.I think i fell asleep because when I woke up the sun was going down.I looked over to Alexis and saw that she was still asleep.I got up and put her on my back and started to go back I got back Robert's car was in front of the I tried to open the door barely succesing.I shifted Alexis on my back and headed my way I saw Robert asleep on the giggling at him I went upstairs.I gently put her on the bed and covered her.I grabbed a blanket on my way back downstairs and covered Robert.I got out of the house and headed back to I arrived home I headed straight to the bathroom and took a long warm shower.I slowly dried myself and put on a loose t-shirt that I stole from Alex.I got in the bed and thought about what happened my eyes I thought "We definitely have to talk"and with that I welcomed the darkness.

I was sitting in the backseat of the car with my baby brother Alex laughing without a care in the world not knowing what was going to second we were driving the next we were swinging on the road.I cradled Alex to me and held him the car stopped we were upside down but before I could move the blackness took me into it's annoying beeping sound wake me up from the comfortable darkness.I tried to move my hands but I they weren't responding.I slowly opened my eyes and saw was I?I looked around and saw that I was in a hospital beeping sound speed up and I realized that it was my heart.I tried to calm down.A nurse came in.

"Oh,it's soo good to see that you opened your eyes,sweetheart"she said smiling at helped me to sit up."What happened"I asked my voice me a can with water she answered"You had an accident,sweetheart".I nodded my head and thought a …what happened with Alex ,momma and papa?I didn't realized that I said that out load until the nurse answered"Your brother is fine…."

"What about my parents?"I asked just looked at me and shook her head.

"No …No no no no no no"I murmured over and over choking over my tears.

"Gabriella ,Gabriella,WAKE UP".

I stood up with a gasp.I saw Alex and Sam standing on the bed looking worried at me.I felt something wet on my cheek and realized that I was shared a look with Sam,before quickly coming to hug held me close to his chest whispering sweet smoothing nothings and rubbing my back comfortabily.I sniffed and hugged him I calmed down he kissed my forehead."Are you ok?"Sam I caressed my cheek and then kissed climbed in the bed on my right side and took my hand in quickly followed his example.I smiled remembering that we used to sleep like this whenever one of us had a closer to my brothers I let the darkness shallow me.

Next Morning

The overwhelming heat woke me up leaving me drenched in summer heat mixed with my brothers warmth is not a good way to wake up.I got out of the bed without waking them up and went to the bathroom.I started the water to warm up while I got out of my naked I looked in the mirror showed me a reflection I could not recognise.

The girl staring at me was tall with long brown curly hair and tired brown slighly tanned skin were marred with old bruises.

I slowly touched the bruises and still hurt.I got in the shower letting the warm water wash away the sweat.I washed my hair and I finished I dried myself with a towel and went into my brothers were still asleep.I put on a long shirt and went to the kitchen to make some I was frying the pancake the phone I Answered.

"Morning 's Robert"Said Robert

"Oh,Morning..Why did you call?"I asked

"Well,me,Alexis,Jason and Elenor are going to a WATER PARK and we were wondering if you want to come with us"he asked hopefully.

Hesitating I agreed."Sweet,see you in twenty in front of your house"he said.

Sighing I threw the phone on the table.I finished the pancakes and stopped the oven.I split the pancakes in half for my brothers and went to wake them up.I snickered a little and jumped on jumped up shouting.I laughed and said"Get up sleeping beauties"They glared at me and went laughing I went to my luggage that has yet to be unpacked.I got out my simple violet two piece swimsuit and got it on.I looked into the mirror and bruises were still visible.I put on some shorts and Sam's shirt buttoning came middle thigh.

Nodding to myself I took a bag and put in it some money,my phone and sun lotion.I went downstairs and sat brothers were still wolfing down the my throat I said"I will be go out with some friends,so don't wait for me"

Sam looked at me and asked"With who?"

"With Jason,Elenor,Robert and Alexis"I quitely said

He looked worried at me and asked"Are you sure is a good ideea?"At that I snapped "Look I know what I am doing,ok?"

I heard the car's horn and went was parked a black TIGUAN.I went to the passengers door and opened it.

I was hugged by a happy laughed and kissed my cheek.I patted on her head and put her in the back of the car,then got in the passages side.I was greeted by had on a white wife beater that showed his strong arms and his eight packs and some cut off jeans.I could not help but stare.

Shaking my head of not so innocent thoughts I asked him

"Where are the others?"He started the engine and said

"We are meeting them there"After that we stopped talking except a few laughs here and there from we arrived I almost sang car trip was awkward and tense.

I was left out of breath when Elenor jumped on me to hug me.

"Now,now Elenor let the girl breath"Said Jason taking her of me.I threw him a look of relief.I felt Robert come behind me so close I could feel his chest touch my Alexis took my hand and dragged me towards the we payed we changed out of our clothes,all except me.I only took of my shorts and got on a went in the was the last one giving me the puppy dog eye.I shook my head NO and she jumped in the water.I was enjoying the warmth that the sun was giving till a boy came over.

"Hi,baby!Have I seen you somewhere else?"he asked giving me a what he thought flirtously smile.I smiled and sweetly said

"Yeah,that's probably why I don't go there anymore."

He looked annoyed for a second before a smirk took over.

"Is this seat empty?"

I looked at him and answered"Yes,and this one will be too if you sit down"

He frowned and said"Don't be like that,baby"

Snapping I said "I'm not your baby nor I will ever be"

The look on his face said he was got on top of me and kissed me roughly.I tried to hit him but he took my hands in his.I struggled in was quickly ripped of me.I looked up and saw Robert which looked ready to kill .I hugged him from behind before he could pounce on the arms held mine and he visibly guy seeing him calm he scrambled turned around and hugged me tightly.

"Are you ok?"his muffled voice came from my neck.I nodded not trusting my stood there for a second before clearing his throath and pulling away.

"Let's go in the water"he said and dragged me after him.

The cold water hit my legs making me looked at me amused and threw some water towards me.I yelped again when the cold water hit my burning laughed and jumped in the water.I glared at him jumped after him.I splashed him and swam away from quickly got to me and wrapped his arms around my waist taking me underwater with played around for a went to the blankets to dry and eat since it was almost sat down and waited for the guys to come out of the I felt Robert's legs brush took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his used to that when he didn't know how to say he said"Thank you"

Thrown aback I asked him"What for?"He looked at me and said"For making Alexis smile again"I looked at him and nodded still me confused he continued"After what happened to my parents,she doesn't smile at all...until you came..her eyes always shine whenever we talk about you and she always asked if you could come over"

"I know she told me about what happened to your parents..."I trailed seeing him so shook his head and said"I can't belive she told you willingly"

"Anyways she is a person I can't help but want to protect and that's exactly what I'll do...at least as long as I'm here"

He nodded and layed down."Thank you"he said once again laying his warm hand on my bare tingled even after he removed stared in each other eyes for a while before we were interrupted by a loud cough.I looked up and saw Jason with a knowing smirk on his face.I growled and swept him off his feet making him fall in the laughed while he growled.

"Don't growl at me like that or you'll look like an angry wet kitten"

"Riella,Riella,I'm hungry"said Alexis

"So am I"said Elenor helping Jason out of the all agreed to eat some the time we finished it was shirt on me was still wet making me shiver every time I felt cool saw this and gave me his wife beater."Here,you need it more than I do"he said seeing me shiver again.I nodded and turned around taking of my shirt and quickly putting his wife beater on.I heard a gasp and turned gasp was from Robert.I knew saw my was furios.I was scared of his reaction.I think he saw me scared because his expression got closer asked"Did you hurt yourself or somebody else did it for you?"

I shook my head and said quietly"Somebody else"

He nodded and hugged me close to him.I could not help but melt into his warmth.I didn't care at the moment what happened in the was here with me and comforted I would have liked him to comfort me as something else than _best friend,_it was better than nothing.

NEXT DAY

After Robert saw the bruises he asked for explanations.I promised him I will give them but not right now.I needed accepted and said that we have to talk.

So here I am in front of his house trembling with anxiety.I rang the bell and door opened and showed a very bad looking had bangs under his eyes which looked tired,he looked a little pale and his cheeks were flushed.I put a hand on his forehead and he was burning for him I asked "What happened?"He closed the door after me and went upstairs knowing that I'll follow were in his walls were painted in a pale was a king bed in the middle of his room with white sheets and the right and left sides of the bed were white night stands with was a walk in the coner was a white desk with a laptop on it and some papers.

I looked at Robert who was getting it the bed.I walked over to him and sat on the bed.

"I came over to talk but that can you need anything?Do you want me to make a hot soup?"

He coughed and said"It's ok but can you get Alexis from school?Please?"

I nodded and said"See you in a bit"I kissed him on his cheek and went after Alexis.I arrived right before the bell rang.I got out of the car and leaned against parents that were around started to whisper.I sighed annoyed and glared at came out of the school she saw me she squealed and ran faster jumping straight into my arms.

"Hey to you too~"I said tickling her giggled and said

"Is papa here to?""No he is not,he is sick so you'll be staying with Elenor and Jason for a while"

"Why can't I stay with you?"she I said"Because I'll stay with him and you could get sick too"

She pouted and after I got her in the car I realised that the parents were still my expressing seem cold I said"IF I EVER HEAR THAT YOU EVEN MUCH AS GLARE AT HER NOT TO MENTION HIT HER I'LL BE YOUR PERSONALLY HELL"

With that I got in the car and drove to Elenor slightly I waited for her to opened with a smile on her looked at Alexis and said"Ready for party?"

Alexis looked thrilled while she run in to the livingroom.

Elenor said"Good luck"and went after her.

I went to my car and went back to Robert's place.I parked my car and went was fast asleep.I giggled and went to the kitchen to cook him some I finished I took the soup up and put it on the desk.I shook groaned before waking up.I helped him up and placed a hand on his was still burning up but not so bad as before.I got up and took his soup and gave it to drank it he finished he asked"Care to give me some of your body warmth?"

I placed his now empty bowl on his nightstand and went to his walk in closet and choose a shirt.I got out of my clothes and put his shirt on before heading to his pulled the covers back and waited for me to get in the in the bed he covered me and hugged me to his my head I draped my hand over his waist.A few minutes later I heard his breath slow heartbeat lulled me to a light phone ringing was what woke me me Robert grunted.I took my phone out of my jeans pocket and answered.

"Gabriella?Oh thank God!Where are you?"asked Sam franically."I'm at Robert place...Where I said I'll go...'

"RIGHT"he said sheepshily."You weren't listening,were you?'

"Not really.."

Sighing i replied"Look I'll come home tomorrow,don't wait for me"I didn't wait for a was looking at me.

Biting my lip I asked"I can stay,can't I?"

Laughin he nodded."How are you feeling?"

"Better,thanks"

"Welcome..."

We stayed in silence for a while until Robert broke it

"You said you came here to talk...I'm feeling better let's talk"

I bit my lip and played with my covered them with his hand my throat gently I began.

"I would like us to be best friends again,but first I would like some answers..."

He nodded and said"Continue"

"Why did you stop talking to me?"I said my voice breaking.

"Was I not good enough?I did something wrong?..I."

"God it wasn't you!You were perfect you still are perfect.."

"But?" "But my parents weren't agreeing with this relationship...They thought that if I would go out with Alice and marry her they're company would be more threathened me that if I won't stop hanging with you something would happen bad to you..."He said ashamed."I was scared so I agreed with I would look at you Alice would sure to distract it came naturally to acting I mean."

I remained silent.I never thought he was obligated to ignore me."So it wasn't my fault?All this time I thought it was my fault."

He looked horrifed"God no,baby girl it wasn't your fault.."

Feeling as if one of the weight I kept on wearing all this years on my shoulders lifted off.I smiled for real for the first time in many years and pounced on grunted but hugged me back.

"I missed you,little girl"He whispered.

Snuggling my face in his chest I whispered back"I missed you ,too,big man."

We stayed like that for a while untill he broke the silence again.

"How did you get those bruises?"

I tensed not really happy about this conversation.

"You said somebody made them for you"he added clenching his fist.I shivered and answered

"It's a long story,short I used to date this guy,named was the sweetest guy made me a little happier after the a while he kept insisting to bring our relationship to another level.I kept on saying I wasn't ready which was had a huge fight right before coming fight ended with me breaking a table and him with a broken nose."

He laughed when he heard Rick got a broken nose from me then frowned when he saw bruise on my gently caressed it.I only hurt when somebody specifically touched them.

"I'm really sorry for not being there for you."he said ashamed.I shrugged not really caring._He was here now._


	4. Chapter 4

_**FRIEND ZONE OR NOT?**_

Me and Robert are still mending our are getting pretty close was like nothing ever happened.

The only problem was that the feelings I once suppressed came back full force and I don't want to ruin this.

Two hot hands came around my waist making me smell of rain and something spicy made me realise that it was laughed.I pouted and glared at him.

"It wasn't nice"

He laughed again and patted my hip before letting me go.

I almost whined at the loss of took my hand and tugged it gently.

"Let's go or we will be late for the wedding practise"He said still tugging me after him.

"So what!That monster is gonna be 's annoying"I huffed.

He laughed and said "That monster is your sister and she needs your support"

Sighing I threw him a tired glance"I know she does but she is very me I love her very much but she wants everything to be perfect..and me being brides maid I have to do everything she needs to be done..."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and drew me close to him supporting my weight.I threw him a grateful glance before wounding my arm around his walked in a comfortable silence until we arrived at the place where the wedding will be held.I looked at Robert to see him grin at me.

"What?"I asked annoyed.

"Nothing"He said shaking his head before going in the building.I poked my tounge at his back.

"I saw that"He said over his shoulder.

"I saw that.."I mimicked following him was there waiting for us with her hands on her glared at us.

"What excuse both of you have?"she said still glaring.

We shared a glance before answering" Heavy traffic"

She huffed before dragging us the room were the reception will be seems everybody likes to drag me everywhere.

"Ok guys,let's settle"she said clapping."I will assign a partner to everyone then we will start the party.."she added while she made the got to us and said"Since you guys are our best friends we thought to make you a pair"she said taking Robert's hand puting it on my waist before skipping to the next couple.I sighed for what it seemed like a thousand time and put an arm around his neck drawing him wrapped his other arm around my waist before burying his face in my sound of clapping made me move.

"Ok,let's settle for a I said before I would like us to dance for a while before changing our partners then return to our initial partners."Elenor said before starting the took my right hand in his while his other hand drew me close to swayed for 15 minutes before Robert spinned me around and into smiled and said"Hey"

"Hey to you too!"I said danced for another 15 minutes before he spinned me around into the arms of Valentine.I hugged him close before we started to dance.

"Oh my god,It's so good to see you.I've been missing have you been?"I said excited.

He laughed at my enthusiasm"Hello to you have time to talk later,for now let's enjoy my sister's practise"

He twirled me sending me to Randell.

He winked and kissed my cheek."Do you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah,I'm having a blast"I said sarcastically.

He laughed again before sending me to Jason.

"Where is your wife?"I asked him

"With Robert"he said throwing me a knowing look.

I punched him in the chest making him threw me a dirty look before twirling me a little to hard towards me he caught me before I could hit the floor.

"Your always tempting the fate aren't you?"he said bringing me close to him.

"I don't tempt the fate because your always catching me"I replied feeling my cheeks kissed my forehead before saying"I'm trying"With that we didn't say anything.

"Great practise guys"Elenor shouted drawing our attention.

"This is the last only thing to do is to relax untill the wedding."she added.

"Halleluja"I probably heard.

"Wanna go to my home to see a movie?"He asked hopefully.

"Sure why not"I said put a hand around my shoulders and shouted"Guys we are going ya!"

Murmurs of "Goodbyes"were were on our way to Robert's place when it started to rain.

"Fuck!"he cursed before hurriedly taking his jacket off holding it above our the time we arrived at his home we were wet to the quickly got us in and frowned.

"What's wrong?"I shook his head sending water everywhere."Nothing,let's get you to take a shower before you catch a cold"He replied tugging me up the opened the bathroom door telling me to wait dissapeared into his room only to reappear with a towel and a white shirt.

"Here"he said giving them to me before going back to his room.

I stayed there for a while before going in the bathroom locking the door behind me.I stripped while I waited for the water to warm.I got under the hot spray of water hoping to warm up,it didn't work to much.I got the shampoo and rubbed it to my scalp before rinsing it.I quickly washed myself then I just stayed under the hot spray.I turned the water off and dried off with the towel.I put on my panties and took the shirt unfolding 's smell hit me.I sniffed it before putting it on me and got out the bathroom into Robert's had already changed and was waiting for me on the turned his head towards me.

"Come here"He said raising his arm for me to snuggle to any second thoughts I layed my head on his chest while he put his hands around me letting the delicious warmth engulf me.I sighed and snuggled closer.

"I thought that maybe we could watch a comedy?"he suggested

I nodded not really took the remote and pressed play.I didn't even realised that the movie ended for I was to preoccupied to watch way his eyes sparkled when he laughed,the way his hair fell perfectly around his blue eyes;I knew I shouldn't have feelings for my best friend but I could not help was caught me staring and asked"What's wrong?"

I didn't answer.I only kissed him was surprised for a second before he kissed back carefully and slowly manuvrated me so I was sitting in his lap.

"Robert"I breathed once we broke apart and his hands ran up my sides before resting on my hips.I broke our bubble. "I love you." I buried my face in his neck and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

He looked shocked for a moment before he pulled me tighter into him, hugging me closely. "I love you, too, my baby girl."

I smiled as he moved for another kiss.I broke it in need of air and saw something that made me was staring at me so passionately and intently that I felt like I was the only thing he loved in the whole world.

Before I knew what was going on his hand moved to the back of my head and pulled me to his face. His lips smashed against mine hungrily, more greedy then he had let himself be before. I responded by throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me. Our lips moved together in sink, like no other kiss I had had mouth parted and Robert's warm tongue ran over my lower lip. It was like I had lost control of my limbs as I ran my hand up to tangle into his short hair.

I started to pull his shirt off but he beat me to shirt hidden the perfect sculpted body.I ran my hands down his chest to his waist resting them there. Robert quickly began to kiss and bite my neck. I arched my head back,giving him more removed my shirt before moving from my neck to the top of the breast. Robert's hands began to wander down to my breast then over my stomach then to my panties.I moaned at his stopped and looked at me.

"You're so beautiful."He said before kissing me gently.I blushed

With one hand, He ran his fingers through my curls and wrapped the other arm around me. I shuddered as he took in my bottom lip and gently suckled, soliciting a soft groaned in response.

"I love you"He whispered kissing my lips softly

"I love you too"I whispered back.

.

.

.

The gentle touch of Roberts lips on my naked shoulder made me stir.I moaned

and burried further in him.I felt his chest vibrating as he chuckled.I rolled over and snuggled my pillow.I felt Robert press his bare chest to my back and draped an arm over my waist.I sighed and let the sleep take me once again.

This time the delicious smell of pancakes was what woke me up.I got out of the bed and put Robert's shirt the smell of pancakes I found Robert cooking in only a pair of shorts.I quietly snucked behind him and hugged him kissing his back where the shoulders turned off the stove and turned around kissing me softly."Morning"he said through the kiss.I kissed him back and murmured"Morning."He took me into his arms wrapping my legs around his hips and set me on the kissed my eyelids,slowly trailing to my nose,both cheeks deliberatly missing my lips.I felt his big, muscular arms wrapped tightly around me and his hot, bare body pressed against leaned down to press a kiss to my lips gently that had my heart going crazy. I smiled and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. His lips traveled down my jaw and neck. I let out a small laugh when his tongue ran over my collar bone, tickling my skin."Can I ask you something?" He said before kissing me him back I said "Of course"He kissed me again before resting his forehead on mine."Be my girlfriend?"I smiled and kissed him kissed me back before breaking the laughed and said"I guess that is a Yes"I gave him a light kiss on his cheek and laid my head on his shoulder with a small sigh. His hand skimmed over my back, tracing lines with his finger tips. His other arm wound around my waist and pulled me to him tight, a small sigh coming from his lips.

"Well aren't you two cozy"a voice was heard.I jumped hunched over me to hide my semi-naked body with his.

"Oh,come on Robert!It's not something I haven't seen"said Randell taking a seat at the table."Yeah,but you don't have to see Her"murmured Robert before turning around to glare at him.I sighed and wrapped my legs around his hips drawing him rested his hands on my legs.I looked at Randell and asked"What are you doing here?"He only shrugged and said"Elenor wanted to make sure that you remembered that today you have to go look for dresses."

I groaned and burried my face in Robert's man laughed at me.

"Yeah, all you want but you are not wearing the dresses and heels"I said before groaning laughed they sobbered,Randall asked"So are you two together or something?"before eyeing tighted his grip on my legs before answering proudly"Yes,we are!"

Randell looked at us in silence before bellowing"Finally!It you two a while!"

I blushed before burying my face in Robert's neck again to hide saw me and laughed before coming looked in my eyes and "I am happy for you!It's good to see you smile and laugh again!We missed you!"

Normally I am not an emotional person but what he said bought tears was shocked before he panicked."I am sorry I didn't mean to make you cry..."

Robert turned around and hugged me.I burried my face in his chest and inhaled his always managed to calm me down.I pulled back and looked at looked at me worried.I only smiled a small watery one and said"Thank you and I didn't mean to break down like that but ..."

He smiled back and simply said"You are welcome"he added''Well I better go Maria is waiting for me"he turned around and headed to the door"Bye"Robert shouted after him.I snuggled into pulled me flush to him before taking me off the counter.I yelped and glared at him."Pull me down I am heavy."

He set me down on the chair before saying"Stay here while I get the breakfast."I huffed annoyed and chuckled and went to the took two plates and set one down in front of pancakes looked amazing and they were made exactly how I liked cinnamon and sugar.I kissed his lips softly before taking a bite.I almost were so chuckled before ate in silence besides my pleasure sounds and Robert's I finished I took our plates to the sink to wash hands wrapped around my wrists from behind stopping them from washing."What do you think you are doing?"he asked kissing my bare shoulder.I leaned into him and said innocently"I am washing the dishes."

He made a dissaproval sound and said"Why?" "It's only fair since you cooked let me wash the dishes"I said sighed knowing that he had no chance against me and just settled on wrapping his arms around my waist.I washed in silence and I finished and turned around in his arms.I put my hands on his chest and kissed him kissed me back just as was no took our time to explore broke apart in need of air and headed upstairs to layed in the bed with his hands under his head and watched me.I took off my shirt and remained only in my hummed in appreciation and licked his lips.I blushed and looked after my bra.I looked everywhere and I could not find it."Go without a not like you need it"Said Robert.I looked at my chest and sighed.I put on my jeans from yesterday but I had a problem with my shirt it was still wet.I went over to his closet and thru I found a black wife beater but it was slightly must have been old.I put it on and turned around to see a pouting Robert.I must have looked confused because he said"You look better without any clothes"after a thought he added"Or at least to be in my clothes"

I blushed and poked my tounge out at rolled his eyes before saying" here."I went over to the bed and remained looked impatient so he grabbed my wrist and .I toppled over head rested on his chest while his arms closed around legs were between his.I looked at him annoyed"I'll be late!"He mumbled something like"don't care"but I wasn't sure.I only burried my face in his chest inhaling his I love his smell!His smell could be my drug.

"Do you think you could drive me over to Elenor's?Please?"I begged mostly because I liked my skin where it would skin me alive if I didn't show in grunted before rolling over traping me under started to tickle me.I tried to escape him but he managed to hold me.I could hardly breathe from my looked in my eyes before kissing me.I could feel him smile into the kiss when I kissed him back.I broke the kiss before pouting at groaned and got off me putting on some pants and a shirt.I got off the bed and went over to him.I kissed him again but before I could pull back his hand wrapped around the back of my neck keeping my head in other arm wrapped around my waist pulling me flush against him.I kept my hands between us occasionally brushing over his chest.I heard him growl almost like an animal but I could see that he was only aroused that's why he was acting like that.I pulled back and patted his kept his arm around my waist until we got in his the car he only settled on resting his hand on my thigh before taking my hand in arrived quickly at Elenor's house to see her waiting on the porch got off and went over to got out of the house to greet shook hands with Robert and kissed my cheek.I stepped back and leaned into Robert's looked surprised while Elenor looked at me with a knowing look.

I mouthed"Later".She nodded and said"Ok which one of you two will take us to the shop?"Robert and Jason looked at each other and both only laughed and jumped into Jason's followed her and started the and Robert got in the I could do anything Robert put me in his lap and hugged me flush to seems he still likes to have contact with someone in order to show his affection.I only melted into him.

The ride was silent but it wasn't uncomfortable arrived and went looked at them with a glare before saying "Stay here and be quiet"

She dragged me over to the dresses and said"Choose the one you like the most,then we can go and try it."I nodded and looked of them we exposing to much skin or had an ugly colour.I kept on looking until I saw _it_.I took it off the hook and went to the changing followed me was a deep red was long and tight over the right was strapless and showed the right amount of was _perfect._Elenor came in and gasped.I turned around and asked"That bad,huh?"She shook her head and said"You look beautiful!Wait here!"and run out of the I came back with a pair of black 4 inch went perfectly with the laughed and said"We didn't have to look so much for dresses,did we?"I laughed with her and shooed her out to change.I took the dress off carefully and remained in only my panties.I looked in the mirror and almost winced at my bruises on my back were still a smile came when I saw the hickeys that went from my neck to my breasts down to my surely knows how to mark his territory.I chuckled and dressed back.I got out of the cabin and went with the dress and heels to the counter to I could pay Elenor took my card out of my hand.I glared at her"Gimmie back my card to pay"

"Nope,I said I will pay."she said poking her tongue out at me.I sighed smiled and asked"So,you and Robert,huh?''I looked at her."Are you sure that is a good idea?"I looked down and said "I don't know,but so far so good.I know I shouldn't have done anything about my feelings but when he said he loves me...my walls broke down."She squeezed my shoulder ands asked"Did you two sleep together?"I could only sighed and said"Well at least you used protection..."

I froze"You used didn't you?"she asked again.I tried to remember last night ...he didn't use then.."I am on the pill"I said sighed relieved.

"Thank God!And here I thought Robert just wanted a good fuck"she said teased.I winced and said "What do you mean?That he just wants a good fuck from me!That's all I am good for?!"I asked hugged me and said"God no!I didn't mean it like that I... ""Yeah,I know what you meant...Let's go"I said rudely taking my bag out of her hand and going toward the door where Jason and Robert were waiting for us.I immediately snuggled in Robert side and took in his arms automatically came around me.I sighed content and burried further in his chuckled and said"I don't think there is too much space for you to burry in."I ignored him and snuggled chuckled again and took the bag out of my he could look in Elenor took it out of his glared at only stuck her tounge out at him and said"You won't see that dress before you see it on dress is beautiful only with her in it"

Jason cleared his throat and said"Come on let's go eat something.I'm sure Gabriella is tired and hungry after changing in so many dresses."He winked and I smiled agreed,happily skipping ahead of ran after her.I laughed at were a really good fingers came under my chin forcing me to look into Robert's eyes."You ok?"he asked worried."Yeah,sure.I'm fine."I murmured.

He looked like he wanted to argue but he shut went to a restaurant and sat at a table .We quickly ordered and talked while we were waiting for the food to ate in silence and then headed to the car and went back to Jason and Elenor's me and Robert left,Elenor hugged me and said"I'm sorry"I only nodded and went in the car.

"Can you let me at mine's.I don't feel to well."I asked sighed and nodded his pulled on my street and parked in front of the I could get out of the car he kissed and broke the kiss and caressed my cheek.

"Don't think too much,ok?"he said pecking my lips before letting me go.I got out and went into the house.I practically ran to my room and jumped on my bed.I grabbed my pillow and screamed.I cried and screamed for what seemed I calmed down and went to the bathroom to clean up.I locked the door and stripped face was pale with flushed cheeks.I had bags under my eyes and tear strikes on my cheeks.

"Ugh,I look horrible!"I said in a rasped I barely have any voice.I took a quick shower and ran to my room.I locked my door and dried myself.I got in the bed naked and covered with the blanket.I must have fell asleep because I woke up to my phone I answered.

"What?"my voice was rasped and throaty.

"Hey, are ok?"a worried Jason.

"Huh?Yah sure I'm fine"I said unconvinced.

"That's it! I am coming over"he said before hanging up.

Ten minutes later the bell was I wrapped the covers around me and went downstairs to open the came in and hugged me.I hugged him back before I was swept off my feet into his arms.I felt like a small felt good.I sighed and snuggled furtherinto held me tightly before setting me down on the bed to close the sat next to me and layed down.

"Sooo,what's up?"he asked laying on his side to look at me.I played with my hands."It's something stupid,really"I said looking away."It's not stupid if it makes you cry."he said seriously."It's something that Elenor said that got me thinking"I said making a pause."What does Robert sees at me?Seriously I am a plain brown brown body and face.I a bitter and cold a social person and very sarcastic.I've got many emotionally and UGLY and PATHETIC!Just a good fuck"I said emotionless.

"He could do someone so much better than me!"I said I was standing nose to nose to Jason.

"You are pathetic right now!"said Jason before storming out the room.I blinked back the tears and hurried to get dressed.I run after Jason before he does anything I got to they're house a fight was already started.I hide behind the car and listened."How could you say something like that to her?!She already was broken!You were supposed to be her friend!"shouted an angry Jason.

"I didn't mean it!It just slipped!Why do you care so much anyways?"asked calmed down and sighed."I care because I saw how really broken she was when Robert ignored her.I was the one who found you know how small and vulnerable she looked then.I just wanted to beat Robert."he said emotionally.

I winced.I still remember that day.

_I was siting on the classroom floor in a fetal tears kept on coming down my cheeks every time I wiped them.I could not stop I heard I could get up and run Jason came eyes widened before he rushed over to that moment I didn't care that he saw me he saw me so vulnerable.I just wanted to know why my best friend was ignoring crouched in front of me and wiped my tears away from my opened his arms and I jumped in impact made us tumble to the floor but I didn't care.I continued to sob uncontrollably and said"W-W-Why isn't he talking to me anymore?D-D-Did I do s-something?If I-I did tell me and I'll !Please!Please!"_

He just rubbed my back and whispered comfort words to me.I continued to sob 'Please' like a mantra.

I think he remembered too because I saw him wincing.I saw Elenor hugging him and whispering "I'm so sorry".He sighed and said"It's not me who you have to say sorry to"

I quietly snucked out of there and walked started to rain.I yelped and directly under the cold rain.I sighed and twirled around in rain.

_"Daddyy,Daddy!It's raining!Come on let's dance in the rain!'said a little girl no old than 6._

_A tall man sighed before smiling gently at his only person he ever smiled gently quickly trapped her into his strong arms as if protecting her from the danger before stepping in the cold rain."Let's do this quickly before your mom comes back home"The girl laughed and nodded before wrapping her little arms around her father's childlishly danced in the rain,every now and then twirling around._

I sniffed and continued to walk aimlessly thru the my feet carried me to Robert's house.I got on the porch and rang the bell.I heard Robert's footsteps before the door looked surprised to see me looked slightly I saw _her_.Her clothes weren't in the right places and she looked smug.I choked back a sob and slapped .

"You fucking little liar!How dare you tell you love me when you are fucking her behind my back?I hate you!Don't ever come near me again!"I said before running out of there.

"Gabriella!Wait!"yelled Robert after me.I didn't stop running even after I arrived home.I ran past my brothers into my room.I threw myself on the bed and let the out a scream.I cried.I took my pillow and threw it at the wall along with the the nightstand was a photo with me and Robert.I caressed Robert face tenderly before throwing it at the glass shattered and it fell on the floor in front of the was a knock at the door,but nobody I stomped over the door stepping in the shattered glass staining it with my blood.I didn't care the pain from my foot was little compared with the bleeding hole from my heart.

"What?"I shouted at he was taller than me he managed to make himself look smaller."I just wanted to see if you are -"he said before noticing the blood on the quickly got me in his arms before rushing downstairs with me.

"SAM"he was here in a took a quick glance at my bleeding foot before rushing to get the aid set me on the couch and sat next to me resting his head on my kneeled in front of me and began to take the pieces of glass out of my foot.I didn't even bandaged it and gently settled it sighed before looking at me.I looked emotionlessly looked for I don't know.

"It hurts!"I suddenly said

"Where?"he asked carefully

"My heart."I chocked before letting the waters looked shocked but Alex quickly reacted."It's ok!Everything is gonna be alright!Tell me what happened."he said gently hugging rocked me back and forth until I calmed down a little to say two word that slammed down my walls."Robert,cheater"

Sam growled and punched the floor.I wimpered and hugged Alex tightly.

Alex hissed at Sam "You are scaring her,damn it"Sam calmed down after he saw me cowering into Alex."I hate it!He turned you into a shell of your you two were together you become more and more The Gabriella we know.I thought that maybe it was something good it was"he laughed dryly before continuing "All just to break you down.I hate him!I hate them for disappearing out of our life so fast when we needed them the most!I hate them!"he shouted before storming out of the living sobbs only held me closer for both comfort.

"I knew I should have never come here.I bring only Bad Luck to this family!"I said sobbing slightly gripped me tighter and said in a fierce voice"It's not you wouldn't have come here I would have seen Sam so much.I would have never seen my don't leave me too."

He began to shake and I realised he was crying too.I never really realised how much our parents death affected my brothers.I was to drown into my misery to think about them.

"I am a terrible sister!I'm sorry!I never thought about you guys"I cried hugging him.

He shook his head and said"It's ok.I'm just happy we are back again"

I smiled thru my tears.


End file.
